Hello Beautiful
by Tallen93
Summary: Wen/Olivia songfic fluff, Wen preforms a new song to a packed crowd but he will suprise Olvia more then once.


The crowd inside Madison Square Garden boomed with excitement and wild cheering after Lemonade Mouth had finished preforming there hit song _More Then A Band. _The audience was still roaring and cheering but began to calm as soon as they saw Wen approach his microphone "You guys having fun!" he yelled receiving more noise from the crowd. "Okay good answer, thanks for comin out to the show; this marks our 1st anniversary because today exactly 1 year ago this band came together." the crowd cheered again having the feeling that they were part of a special day in the bands history.

"Alright, guys the next song we are gonna do is a bit of a slow jam I wrote back in the day; I never planned to release it but I feel this is the perfect time to premiere it, and guys if you have a girl with you I promise, this is your only chance to get lucky !" the crowed cheered and laughed at Wen′s joke as he began to stand behind his keyboard "Stella, Charlie I'm gonna need your help on this one; this song is called _ Hello Beautiful_." he said as he began to play a slow romantic arrangement on his keyboard.

_Hello my beautiful_

_It seems I just cant stay away_

_It's been so vary long_

_That I've felt anything this strong_

_You hold my heart the way you did an hour ago_

_I've said all I can say and yet I must be sure you know._

A few beats into the piano arrangement Charlie began slowly tapping his cymbals creating a slow back beat; he kept in time with Wen. The crowd began swaying there hands and there liters, Wen began to look directly at Olivia as he started the chorus.

_That I love love love you_

_I need need need you_

_I long long long to hold you in my arms again_

_I'm so so sad to ever hurt hurt hurt you_

_I'm more afraid of losing you then anything before_

Stella began a romantic guitar solo on her acoustic guitar;Wen hit the playback feature on his keyboard, it began playing the other half of the piano arrangement he had recorded before the show. He took his microphone from its stand and began to walk towards Olivia who already had tears of happiness streaming her face; Charlie started tapping a cymbal repetitively separating his drum sticks so the sound grew.

_(heeeeey yey yeah oh)_

_(Ooo-oh oh)_

Wen took Olivia's hand in his as he was doing the small free word break in the song, a huge smile crept up on his face. Then Scott Lemonade Mouths other guitarist started to clap his hands together slowly; getting the crowd to join him, then Stella and Charlie, and Mo joined in then the band mates and the crowd joined in with Wen as he began Singing the final chorus to Olivia,

_I love love love you_

_I need need need you_

_I long long long to hold you in my arms again_

_I'm so so sad to_

_Ever hurt hurt hurt you_

_And I'm more afraid of losing you then anything before_

_Please can I have one more hello._

Olivia wrapped herself around Wen in a sweet embrace as he ended the song; she then kissed him and simply said "Hello." they hugged and kissed one last time before the others joined them center stage for there traditional end of show bow; they took there bows then all of the sudden Wen did the unexpected he got himself on one knee and took a ring box out of his pocket and opened it then grabbed his microphone "Olivia will you marry me?" was all he could say before the crowd went into a state of excitement and shock. Olivia stood there in silence she had her hand covering her mouth from the shock she then gathered herself and simply said in a sweet tone mixed with excitement "Yes!".

She and Wen embraced once again as the crowd and there band mates cheered in excitement; Scott still having his guitar strapped on played a rock riff of _Here Comes The Bride _The crowd then laughed getting his joke; as his reward he got a playful slap on the back of his head by Mo, witch made the crowd laugh harder. Then out of nowhere Wen asked his fellow band mates "So, when are you guys all getting hitched?" at hearing that question Mo threw one of her hands up showing a ring signaling she and Scott were halfway there, when everyone looked at Charlie and Stella Stella simply hit Charlie in the side and he tried to say something "um...well... you see..." he stuttered to say his answer but all his friends on stage said was "Good luck charlie!".

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I OWN NOTHING LEMONADE MOUTH BELONGS TO DISNEY, AND THE WRITER OF THE BOOK ITS BASED OFF OF. THE SONG _HELLO BEAUTIFUL_, BELONGS TO ITS ARTIST VIC MIGNOGNA.


End file.
